Woodbury County, Iowa
}} Woodbury County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 102,172. The county seat is Sioux City. Woodbury County is included in the Sioux City, IA-NE-SD Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Originally established in 1851 as Wahkaw County, the Iowa Legislature in 1853 changed the name to Woodbury County in honor of Levi Woodbury (1789–1851), a senator and Governor of New Hampshire who served as a Supreme Court justice from 1844 until his death. The first county seat of Wahkaw County was the now-extinct village of Thompsonville; when the Legislature changed the county name to Woodbury, the new county seat became Sergeant's Bluff (now Sergeant Bluff). The county seat was moved to Sioux City in 1856. The Winnebago Tribe of Nebraska (Ho-Chunk) also owns reservation land in Woodbury County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. It is the third-largest county by area in Iowa. Major highways * Interstate 29 * Interstate 129 * U.S. Highway 20 * U.S. Highway 75 * U.S. Highway 77 * Iowa Highway 12 * Iowa Highway 31 * Iowa Highway 140 * Iowa Highway 141 * Iowa Highway 175 Adjacent counties *Plymouth County (north) *Cherokee County (northeast) *Ida County (east) *Monona County (south) *Thurston County, Nebraska (southwest) *Dakota County, Nebraska (west) *Union County, South Dakota (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 102,172 in the county, with a population density of . There were 41,454 housing units, of which 39,052 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 103,877 people, 39,151 households, and 26,426 families residing in the county. The population density was 119 people per square mile (46/km²). There were 41,394 housing units at an average density of 47 per square mile (18/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 87.48% White, 2.02% Black or African American, 1.69% Native American, 2.41% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 4.37% from other races, and 1.99% from two or more races. 9.11% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 39,151 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.90% were married couples living together, 11.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.50% were non-families. 26.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county the population was spread out with 27.30% under the age of 18, 10.20% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 20.80% from 45 to 64, and 13.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 96.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,509, and the median income for a family was $46,499. Males had a median income of $31,664 versus $22,599 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,771. About 7.20% of families and 10.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.60% of those under age 18 and 7.40% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Anthon *Bronson *Correctionville *Cushing *Danbury *Hornick *Lawton *Luton *Moville *Oto *Pierson *Salix *Sergeant Bluff *Sioux City *Sloan *Smithland Unincorporated communities *Climbing Hill *Midway Townships * Arlington * Banner * Concord * Floyd * Grange * Grant * Kedron * Lakeport * Liberty * Liston * Little Sioux * Miller * Morgan * Moville * Oto * Rock * Rutland * Sioux City * Sloan * Union * West Fork * Willow * Wolf Creek * Woodbury Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Woodbury County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Woodbury County, Iowa References Further reading *Lensch, R.A. (2006). Soil survey of Woodbury County, Iowa. Washington, D.C.: U.S. Department of Agriculture, Natural Resources Conservation Service. External links *Woodbury County government's website Category:Woodbury County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Sioux City metropolitan area Category:Iowa counties on the Missouri River Category:Settlements established in 1851